A su manera
by Mitsukii1701
Summary: Minato era muy vengativo... Ella lo sabia mejor que nadie, a ella no la engañaba/...-Espera a que te vea, Namikaze…- Mascullo por lo bajo cuando paso la primera cepillada por su rebelde cabello. El instrumento apenas y quedo a la altura de su oreja, rehusándose a seguir bajando debido al enredo. Lanzo un pequeño grito de frustración../.- !Vete al infierno 'ttebane! / One-Shot*


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecer, solo se los tomo prestado un momentito a Kishimoto-sama para la realización de esta historia**

**.**

**A su manera**

**.**

**.**

Miro lo que en su mano yacía con el ceño fruncido y se encargo de recordarse el porqué estaba en esa situación tan tediosa.

Oh si, el problema tenia nombre y apellido.

Minato Namikaze

Todos siempre lo elogiaban, las mujeres morían por él, soñando día y noche con una mirada del oji-azul.

Bufo molesta.

Lo aceptaba. Puede que fuese lindo, caballeroso, bondadoso, algo tímido, amable y a la vez fuerte, audaz, inteligente, hábil, decidido al momento de pelear….

Si, para todos, Minato era el chico perfecto. Y su ceño se pronuncio al pensar en ello.

No, nadie sabía nada. Solo ella y como su mejor amiga, sabia cada uno de sus defectos, pero sin valer mencionar los otros, simplemente por su cabeza pasaba el más destacado para el momento.

El perfecto e increíble Minato Namikaze, era vengativo.

Muy vengativo.

No es como si contara como un defecto, él también era humano y estaba en todo su derecho, pero Minato era la tranquilidad en pasta, así que era algo extraño de verse.

Esa misma tranquilidad a veces le irritaba, era casi humanamente imposible que otra persona fuese tan tranquila como él.

Se miro nuevamente en el espejo y vio con pereza su largo, grueso y enredado cabello rojo.

Suspiro, no era la primera vez que pasaba por eso, por supuesto que no, ¿pero que eso sucediera cada vez que llegara de una misión difícil? no era una idea muy atractiva.

A lo que la llevaba nuevamente al cabezota de Minato.

Si no fuese por él no estaría en esa situación. O tal vez sí, pero con menos… ¿magnitud?

.- Espera a que te vea, Namikaze…- Mascullo por lo bajo cuando paso la primera cepillada por su rebelde cabello. El instrumento apenas y quedo a la altura de su oreja, rehusándose a seguir bajando debido al enredo.

Lanzo un pequeño grito de frustración, eso era patético, ella no tendría porque estar allí haciéndole caso como una idiota.

Claro, él no era el que tenía el cabello hasta por debajo del trasero.

No muy seguido se molestaban el uno al otro, o en su defecto ella lograba sacarlo de quicio a él. De hecho, podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces que habían estado días sin hablarse.

Bien y allí llegaba al punto en cuestión.

Si bien, él la rescato cuando intentaron secuestrarla hace unos cuantos años y le había dicho lo hermoso que era su cabello. Este se había tomado demasiadas medidas con él.

A veces sentía que su cabello ni siquiera le pertenecía.

.- _No te lo cortes_…- le había dicho una vez cuando tenían catorce años…- _Seria un desperdicio, se te ve mejor largo._

Recordó que en ese momento que su cara había enrojecido como un tomate, pero gracias a eso y al incidente, había comenzado a apreciar el cabello que desde que tenía memoria detestaba.

Sin embargo, llego un momento en el que comenzó a estorbarle tenerlo tan largo. Y simplemente se lo corto, dejándolo a la altura de sus hombros.

Y fue allí cuando ardió troya.

Minato cuando la vio, palideció tanto que por un momento pensó que se desmayaría o algo por el estilo. En vez de eso, no pasaron si diez segundos, cuando sus rubias cejas se fruncieron en molestia.

Si había algo que Kushina detestara con toda su vida, era que la ignoraran. Y después de ganarse un buen sermón injustificado por parte de su mejor amigo, este simplemente comenzó a ignorarla.

Bueno, el tenia sus formas de hacer notar su disgusto.

La conocía y que mejor dándole a ella por donde sabría le dolía. Sabiendo que al final de cuentas, ella seria la que terminaría tangándose su maldito orgullo con una extensión de cinco kilos cada hebra de su cabello. Y eso era mucho decir.

Apretó los puños con fuerza al recordar como los primeros días no le había tomado importancia, después de todo, era Minato de quien se hablaba, el no permanecía molesto más de cinco minutos.

Los últimos días y cansada había tratado de arreglar todo _pacíficamente._ Pero este simplemente la miraba, dándole a entender que sabía de su existencia en ese momento, pero después y sin mencionar una sola palabra volvía a lo que hacía, ignorándola olímpicamente._ Otra vez_.

Pero un día, el último en realidad y después de dos lentas semanas, simplemente exploto y fue a decirle – más bien a exigirle - que le hablara nuevamente.

Muy al estilo Kushina, según le había dicho él que solamente había sonreído, palmeado su cabeza como si fuese una niña y dicho con una tranquilidad que le puso la piel de gallina.

_.- Aquí está la Kushina que conozco…_- Lo que le costó una buena paliza de la pelirroja.

Y ahora, ahí estaba ella, con una maraña en vez de cabello, tratando de desenredárselo de la forma más delicada que ella pudiese ofrecer.

Que por su escasa paciencia no era mucho, por supuesto.

Y todo solo para evitarse que Minato le aplicara la ley del hielo nuevamente. Quien la viera no se lo creería, y se ganaría la burla eterna de parte de Fugaku-baka si se enteraba… Agradecía mentalmente que eso estuviese nada más entre ellos dos.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el timbre de la puerta principal sonó, y sabiendo de antemano de quien se trataba, fue lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron abriendo de sopetón, consiguiéndose con un muchacho de cabello rubio, de no más de dieciocho años y con una linda sonrisa enmarcando su rostro.

Vio que este la detallaba por un momento antes de detenerse en su cabello y sonreír burlonamente.

.- Hola Kushina, me dijeron que…- Pero el grito de su pelirroja amiga, lo interrumpió.

Como era de costumbre.

.- ¡Vete al infierno, 'ttebane!...- Pero antes de que pudiese cerrarle la puerta en la nariz, y haciendo honor a su sobre-nombre, el ya estaba dentro de su departamento.

Lo miro furiosa cuando él le tendió la mano.

.- El cepillo…- Pidió sin quitar su sonrisa, ella enfurruñada se lo entrego y molesta se fue echando humo a su habitación

Escucho como el rubio terminaba de cerrar la puerta principal, pero después de eso, no sintió otro movimiento, lo que la enfureció más de ser posible.

.- ¡Namikaze, apresúrate 'ttebane!...- Escucho una ligera carcajada que se fue acercando poco a poco. Decidió ignorarlo y esperar a que él entrara a su habitación y la ayudara con su cabello.

.- Kushina yo…- Pero antes de que pudiese acabar, ella ya lo había interrumpido nuevamente.

.- ¡Solo empieza!

.- Sabia que te gustaba que te peinara el cabello, pero no sabía cuánto…- Lo escucho decir con diversión. Y ella volvió a enrojecer, tanto de molestia, como de la vergüenza.

.- Si no fuese por ti, ya me habría cortado un poco el cabello…- Minato rió nuevamente al ver el ligero puchero de Kushina a través del espejo frente a ellos.

.- No veo el porqué tendrías que cortártelo.

.- Yo no veo el porqué tendría que tenerlo tan largo…- Contraataco ella.

.- Yo…

.- Solo calla y asume tu barranco…

.- A mi no me molesta peinarte Kushina, al contrario, cada vez que llegues de una misión podrías llamarme, así evitar maltratártelo más de la cuenta cuando te lo cepillas…

.- Es que me desespera, dattebanne…- Lloriqueo con lamento…- A veces pienso que quieres mas a mi cabello que a mi…

El sonrió de lado, comenzando a pasar el peine con suavidad por el cabello de su mejor amiga.

.- Puede que si…

.- ¡Minato!...- Y otra carcajada se dejo escuchar en la habitación.

Era odioso, vengativo, macabro y mas…

El muy cabrón podía ser un incordio cuando quería…

No tanto como ella… Pero a su manera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autor:**

**Holaa! Bien, no fue la gran cosa, pero espero que les haya gustado :D**

**La verdad, no soy seguidora del Anime Naruto en sí, pero por casualidad, vi a Minato y Kushina, sabiendo que son los padres de Naruto y lo popular que es este, quise saber su historia. Y pues, me quede súper prendada con la pareja xD **

**Ahora, gracias a esos dos, estoy viéndome un poco Naruto, solo para saber lo básico, realmente no pienso verlo en su totalidad. Pero en fin… no pude evitar enamorarme de Minato y Kushina y de su triste historia.**

**Vi y leí que muchos están aportando fics de MinaKushi en español para su crecimiento, y debido a la gran cantidad de fics que vi de MinatoxItachi y/o Kakashi… Aquí está mi pequeño y humilde aporte. No tengo nada en contra del Yaoi, pero simplemente no me agrada xD **

**Este es mi primer One-Shot así que no estoy segura de cómo quedo, pero quise dedicárselo a esta pareja. Acepto consejos, quejas, correcciones, etc… todo sea por mejorar ^_^**

**Gracias a las que leyeron hasta aquí… **

**Yanee!**

***¿Reviews?***

**.**


End file.
